


Lets try again

by OfficialSeidon



Category: Call of Duty, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialSeidon/pseuds/OfficialSeidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arlington meets a kid at the Bus Station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I started to see if my writing style is any good yet. Updates will be infrequent, but if people like it I might continue

"Hey kid."  
Those were the words that woke them. The words came from a complete stranger.  
They slowly got up, stretching out to lessen the soreness that seemed to have taken up residence in their very bones. It was well into the night, and the bus stop bench was definately not the best place sleep, really anywhere else would have been good. Home would have been good. If they still had a home to go to.  
"Mind if I take a seat?" They looked at the person talking to them. It was a man, fairly young looking, but still a little older than most of the men they remember seeing around the house. He was dressed in a white collared shirt, covered with a black leather jacket, with what seemed to be a chain wrapped around his neck. A pair of denim jeans and leather slacks completed the casual look, and they allowed themselves a second to think before deciding on their course of action.  
The child blinked once, then scooted over, allowing the man enough space to sit comfortabley, which he promptly did so, sighing as he sat down. There was silence for a moment, then the bench creaked lightly as her turned, looking at the child sitting next to him.  
"Its pretty cold out, eh?" He began, then stopped for a moment. When no response came, he tried again.  
"You got a name?"  
They looked at him a moment, then began moving their fingers. The man looked uncomprehendingly for a couple seconds, then recognized. Sign language.  
'F-R-I-S-K'  
He grunted in response.  
"Frisk, huh? Thats a pretty unique name you got there." He extended his hand to them. "Name's Arlington. Albert Arlington."  
'Nice to meet you' Frisk signed. He waved it off. "Pleasures all mine."  
He sat in silence for a moment. Took a look at the moon. Noticed how it was nearing its full diskiness inthe notably clear sky. Couple more days, it would be full, shining at its brightest. That'd be nice for a walk. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned.  
"Yeah kid?" They hesitated a moment. Then 'Were you taking a walk?'  
He nodded. "Decided to check out the neighborhood. I, ah... found myself here after a falling out with my previous employers. Wanted so see what this part of the world had to offer." He shrugged. "Haven't been too dissapointed with what I found so far." He leaned back.  
He glanced over at Frisk. "What about you?"  
'I'm waiting for a bus to take me... home.' Hesitating slightly as they signed the word.  
"You dont look very sure about that." He observed, and took a look around. "And it doesnt look like any buses are going to be coming by anytime soon."  
Another glance towards Frisk, he watched, guaging their reaction. " If I didnt know better, I would think that you're counting on that."  
Frisk looked at him, then looked away.  
Silence again.  
...  
Albert rose from his seat, turning towards the kid.  
"Look. I'm hungry, and I dont feel right leaving a kid alone in the middle of the night." They looked up. "What do you say to getting some grub real fast, maybe a couple of blankets to get you through the night?"  
Frisk looked uncertain for a moment, then nodded and stood up.  
"Alright then. Lets go."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They only place that was open anywhere close to the busstop was a family run McDonalds with a half asleep cashier, but it was food, and it was cheap, and Albert found himself unwilling to care about anything but that. He bought a couple of Double Cheeseburgers to go and went to wait as Frisk went to use the bathroom.  
Six Years. That was how long it had been since he had shown up in this time. So long ago, yet he could remember each of the experiences as clearly as the moment they happened. He rubbed his wrist absentmindedly. Another leftover from being cursed he supposed. The symbol for his afterlife burned into the palm of his right hand, the same deep electric blue as the spiritual body he inhabited while in it.  
A reminder that his sins were not completely forgotten.  
He'd won though, in the end. He'd fought through cycle, after cycle, after cycle. it was repetitive. It was frustrating. It was literally soul rending.  
It was also very, very, predictable.  
He'd tried convincing them that it wasn't his fault, that they had to work together. He had shown them that working together was the best way to achieve escape. Over and over again they reached the bridge, tried to get past it, couldn't.  
It was the last timeline that he finally realized the truth. It wasnt that they didnt want to leave the hell they were trapped in.  
They were trying to leave without him.  
Without any usefullness left, he was nothing more than a loose end to them.  
Even dead, the rules of the mob rang true.  
NO LOOSE ENDS  
Billy was the one who let it slip, unsurprisingly. He'd been the one gunning against Arlington the most, even before Alcatraz.  
'The Mob was a place for the dogs and the rats,' He had said once.  
No one needed a sneak. No one needed a coward.  
No one needed a Weasel.  
They had thought him weak. They had thought him naive. They had thought him expendable.  
They hadn't thought anything at all after they were dead.  
**********************************************************************************  
All it took was one shot.  
Sal was dead, hit in the legs by Arlingtons Blundergat, torn apart by the undead.  
Billy was down, hit by both copies of Brutus as he attempted to aid him.  
Finn, dead killed by his own Mustang and Sally rounds after firing them into a horde of undead that got too close.  
And then there was one.  
Albert Weasel Arlington, the victor stood above the corpses of his former cellmates like some great and powerful god.  
In truth? He was so, so, tired.  
He had won. He had finally beaten the cycle. He was alive.  
It began to rain.  
"You won Al. Congrats." He whipped around so fast, the world span for a moment before focusing on the figure in front of him. Wait...  
Was that...  
"Ferguson? Stanley Ferguson?"  
"In the flesh. Well... in the spirit anyway. Although I suppose that would pass for this dimensions version of flesh." He grinned, adjusting the cap of his guard uniform, as Arlington attempted to reel in his utter confusion at the situation.  
"Your confused cause im not supposed to be here right?" Albert nodded "Where do you think you are?"  
"Hell." A chuckle.  
"Close. This is purgatory. A little different from hell, but not too much." Ferguson began walking towards Albert. "The difference is that Hell doesnt have an out. Purgatory does. Purgatory is where the problems of the souls that arent completely lost are worked out." He stopped and stood watching Alrington try to make sense of it. "There are those who try to cheat the system, thus there are gaurds who deal with those who do."  
He pointed to the electric chairs. "Thats your way out. Where you'll end up when you get there, well," He shrugged. "Thats above my paygrade, so to speak."  
**********************************************************************************  
Stanley had dissapeared shortly afterwards, and taking the electric chairs had transported Albert into some highly advanced version of San Francisco, 50 something years into the future.  
Fine by him.  
His number rang up on the screen above the register, and he walked up to the bleary eyed cashier to get his burgers, grabbing Frisk as they exited the bathroom, and handing them theirs.  
The walk to his small, one bedroom apartment was quiet, the silence broken only by the sounds of eating, as the small child next to him devoured the burger like it was the only thing they had eaten in a long time.  
Upon closer inspection, that might be true.  
At the bus station he hadnt been able to get a very good look at the kid, it being so dark, but inside the McDonalds it had been painfully clear that they weren't in the best shape. Dark circles surrounded their eyes, and he wasnt exactly sure if the bruising was from sleep deprivation or something else.  
It was also obvious that underneath that purple and blue sweater they wore was not much more than skin and bones. He ended up giving them his cheeseburger as well.  
He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door, thanking whatever deity that was out there that his apartment was on the first floor, and walked inside. There wasnt much.  
A small couch took up one of the walls of the living room, and there was a bookshelf with several comics lined up inside it. An endtable with a lamp finished the room off. Arlington went to go get blankets, letting them know the couch was all theirs for the night. Upon returning, he noticed that Frisk had fallen asleep almost immediately,and draped the blankets over them, before returning to his own bedroom. He resolved to figure out more tomorrow, but right now, he was tired, they were tired, and the both of them would benifit from a rest.


	2. Awkwardly Written Chapter IS Awkwardly Written

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not impressed with this one

The Afterlife.  
Thats where the dreams always started.  
A black backdrop surrounding the glowing blue scorcher symbol, that seemed to pulse and writhe in a silent cacophony of energy and color. It was alien, and the feeling of both power and and a deep WRONGNESS always came whenever the symbol came into play. It was a reminder, always, and Albert had no illusions as to what it meant.  
Power corrupts. The power to manipulate the world at a soul deep level?  
He preferred not to think about that.  
In his dreams he found himself walking around a city. It was bright, it was colorful, shining stadiums for the champions and money makers of the world. A place like San Fransico. However, it was also dirty, unkempt, and abandoned. A newspaper swept past Arlington, blown by a wind he couldn't feel. He snapped out his arm to grab it, nearly missing it before it caught on his finger tips.  
The ragged, ripped front page proudly proclaimed the booming economic status of Morg City, coming up as number three in the nations top richest cities. Fruitless searching for the nations name also showed that there was no date on the page. He hadnt been expecting to find one.  
He dropped the paper, and swore as the sound of furious roars rose into the still air.  
Mourge City.   
How appropriate.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
It was freezing when he walked into the living room, and once around confirmed it. Broken heater again. Albert took a glance at the couch where Frisk lay undisturbed, swaddled in several different blankets of different materials. Decideing to leave them that way, he made his way over to the kitchen, pulling out a box of Cheerios (as if there was anything remotely cheery about them), and pouring himself a bowl as he read over the latest edition of the Moralian Times.  
Nothing really stood out to him as he read and he put it to the side as he drank the last of the milk in the bowl and set it in the sink. He took a look at the still sleeping kid, then pulled out a laptop and began browsing the web.  
His first order of business when returning to the world was to find out as much as he could about this times technology, and it amazed him with how advanced it was.His reaction to the idea that the amount of information available to the public was now near infinite with access to the so called internet had caused Albert to make it his personal mission to get himself a computer as soon as possible. Internet was one of the few luxuries that he allowed himself to have, and it was definately worth it, albeit rarely used.  
He quickly researched the bus stop where he found the kid, finding it to be near the Legendary Mount Ebbot, and found himself frowning. He himself was aware of the stories surrounding Mount Ebbot, and while he dismissed them as folk tales, something about the mountain put him ill at ease. Regardless, he resoved to make a trip to there when he went back to the stop with Frisk. There was no way he could take care of the kid, but he could at least pay for their afternoon bus fare.  
He heard shuffling from the living room and, shutting down the computer, left the kitchen to check on Frisk. The kid was sitting on the couch instead of sleeping on it now, but the blankets were securely wrapped around them still. Now the morning light gave greater coverage of their features and Albert found himself worried indeed at their state. The bruising around their eyes he'd seen in the resturant were intially thought to be from lack of sleep, and while the kid did seem to be abnormally tired, the other bruises on their face made it clear that was not the only reason.  
He quickly moved forward a grabbed one of Frisks arms, startling them into trying to pull away, but his grip was firm and he was beyond caring. Moving the arm from out of the pile of blankets he checked for injuries, and found several wrapped in dirty bandaids along with more bruises. He looked at their face and asked them in a calm tone, "Who?"  
Frisk made no movement and simply stared at Albert looking all the world like they were going to start bawling, before attempting to school their expression to absolute neutrality, with a precision that suggested lots of practice. Albert sighed, letting go and standing up.  
“I’ve got to get you back to that bus stop if you’re going to catch the noon bus.” He stated. “However, before I send you off, I’ve been meaning to check out that mountain Ebbot.” Frisk looked up at him.  
“You up for a little hike?” They took only a moment to consider the thought before nodding their head. “Alright then. Gimme one second…”  
Albert ducked into his room, searching for something, then returning with a bright green poofy coat, and handed it to Frisk. “Might be cold, your gonna want to cover up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any of you who actually do read this, thanks for putting up with this. I think I have a better idea for how I want the next chapter to turn out though, so thanks.


	3. Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to go ahead and give you guys the start of the next chapter to make of for the last one. Hope you like it.

The walk to the mountain was stiff. Frisk hadn't signed anything since yesterday and was pointedly ignoring Albert at every opportunity. He wasn't too surprised. He knew he'd come off way to strong back at the apartment and actually considered slapping himself during the walk. He didn't know the kid too well, he admitted, and immediately bringing up what was probably a very harsh experience was not the best idea to get on their good side. That was shrink work, and Albert was not a shrink.

Still though, the fact that Frisk had decided to accompany him up the mountain instead of just waiting for the bus brought him some reassurance when they finally reached it. He stared at the mountain For a moment, then turned to look at Frisk, gauging them. He looked at the sky Before turning back to the mountain  

"Alright then. It's going to be noon in maybe an hour and a half." He bent down next to the green clad child. " So, the gameplan." He pointed to a small hole barely visible in the side of Ebbot. "You see that? That cave is where we are gonna be going. It should take us maybe an hour to get there going up, and half that on the return trip." He stood back up. "That will gives plenty of time to get a bite to eat before getting you on the one o'clock bus." 

He turned to Frisk again. "Sound good to you?" 

They nodded, and faint glimmers of excitement were starting to show on their face when Albert started to lead them up.

The trail was worn and had given way in places to a slippery rock slope, but they made it up to the cave only slightly winded, and sat in the entrance admiring the view. While not spectacular, the feeling of looking down on the people they could see, looking like little more than ants from where they sat, made the trip all the more worth it. 

Albert turned to Frisk, and saw a small smile light the kids face, and felt a sense of actual accomplishment that made the trips worth almost double. Presently, Frisk rose and began to explore the cave, fingers making slight scritching sounds as nails met stone wall. He listened to them go farther away, until he himself rose and began walking to the back of the cave to join them. He watched the kids head as they went deeper into the cave, and as the light began to fade he started to speak again.

"Hey kid, we probably shouldn't go too much farther. We still have to get back to the bus stop later, and I'm sure you're hungry." He watched as Frisk signed something to him, but at that point it was so dark that he couldn't see what they were saying.

He opened his mouth to say something else, which quickly turned into a shout of surprise as he felt Frisks hand grab his shirt and suddenly he was falling and falling and falling and falling an-

 

and then he woke up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of days are going to be spent finishing this chapter and reformatting the story, because I derped when moving the text over and yeah. Even though this chapter is incomplete I wanted to share it with you despite the chapter before it. Still, I'm feeling good about continuing this for at least a little while, so I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mediocre piece o work. Any and all criticisms are welcome.


End file.
